Loz: The Morning's Rising
by TheUnfairest
Summary: The story of Link reincarnated 300 years after twilight princess in the twilight era. This time, Link is female. And she makes allies along her journey to save Hyrule, including a male Zelda.
1. Pilot: The Adventure Begins

I awoke to the shouts of Leoni calling my name. It's so early in the morning, the sun has barely risen. Either that, or clouds are covering the sky once again. The sun is never seen clearly these days. I don't remember ever seeing a bright sunny day. Maybe there was one once in my parents' lifetime, however, sadly, I never met them. This village and I raised me. I live alone in my shack, which I made myself at around 7 years old. I have no siblings, at least, not that I know of. Before I built my shack, I lived in a hollow tree on the outskirts of the village. Leoni found me there on my birthday and he convinced me stay in the village; he's taught me almost everything I know. He's my best friend.

"Link! Wake up! There's something I need your help with!"

Probably another storm coming. He and I are both around the age of 19 and the children and elders of the village rely on us to protect them from the frequent storms that plague our province. There's only one benefit to these storms, they make our woods beautiful. The woods around here are huge and one could easily get lost in them. I love it. All the green, the life, the adventure.

I haven't gone into the woods in a few weeks. There's been talk of danger in them, well, more danger than usual.

I rose from my futon and slipped on my green dress and tan cloth that I tie around the center, along with simple sandals. I've been wearing these clothes since I can remember, peasant's clothes some people call them. Green's my favorite color though, and this outfit is the only thing my parents left me.

"Finally," Leoni said to me when I stepped outside, "We need to secure the fences and get all the livestock inside the barn."

I nodded and followed him to the borders of the village. The fences are always breaking due to the storms. This job is easy though, all I have to do is find stable branches and tie them to the broken parts of the fence. Sometimes we fight off spiders crawling on the wire. Like this one that I just hit with a stick.

"You're pretty good at that, Link," Leoni says. I smile and nod, then continue working.

Leoni isn't much of a rancher; he can hardly ride a horse without falling off. He doesn't even have his own horse. He tried to borrow Epona once and she didn't take kindly to him. The ranch is large, full of goats and pigs and minis. The barn is the size of 15 shacks put together. This shouldn't take me long. I've been doing this for years. Leoni runs ahead of me, directing me to which animals to herd inside, and I follow on Epona, scaring the animals into the barn.

"Alright Link, you ready?"

I nod and hop on Epona.

"Then let's do this quickly, those clouds are moving fast."

"Hyaa!" I shout and crack Epona's reigns as Leoni directs me toward the pigs.

**A half hour later…**

That took longer than expected. I can see the nervousness on Leoni's face. The winds have gotten stronger and the children are getting scared.

"Get inside and stay by your parents!" Leoni yells to them. I look around, making sure everyone is safe.

What? There's something in that tree over there.

Oh no. It's one of the children. She must be stuck.

_I have to help her, _I think to myself as I take off running. The tree is on the top of a hill, next to the general store. She must be the shopkeeper's daughter, Riwah. She loves to climb everything.

"Link!" She sees me and calls my name. I jump onto the roof of the general store and try to find a way to Riwah.

There's a branch but it doesn't look stable.

"Link! Hurry, the wind's too strong!"

I'll have to be brave and take a chance. Stumbling as I land on the branch, I reach up and free Riwah's foot from where it was caught. I watch as she cries in relief and runs into her family's store, not noticing the wind getting stronger and the sound of the branch cracking under my feet.

Ouch is my only thought as I drift into unconsciousness.

**Later:**

"Do you think she's alright?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Her bravery is going to be the death of her."

"Be more respectful, she saved my daughter's life."

"Just be grateful I got her in here before the storm came."

"Wake her up. I need to see if she's alright."

So many voices around me. Where exactly am I?

"Ah. You're awake finally young lady."

I sat up and looked around me, seeing Leoni sitting next to me, a look of relief on his face.

"Thank the goddesses you're alright. When I saw you fall and hit your head…"

I put my hand on his shoulder to hush him.

The woman next to us spoke, "I am also glad to see you're alright. Your courage is impressive."

I looked at her and blinked in confusion. I had never seen her before.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Impa, I am the shaman of this village. You may not recognize me seeing as I have never stepped foot out of my home."

"She's Riwah's Grandmother. We're in the back of the general store, "Leoni tells me.

That makes sense I guess. Leoni's dark hair is blending into the shadows and I'm starting to feel uneasy.

Impa looks at me and says, "That storm brought with it more than rain this time. There are monsters out there, terrible, terrible creatures. I don't know what's become of our woods."

I turned away. Word of danger had been going around. But monsters?

"Some of the villagers have already been killed. I've never seen anything like this… these people are poor and hardly know how to defend themselves, especially against monsters like these."

I looked around; finally noticing most of the village was gathered in this room. They all look terrified.

Impa turned to them and said, "Be calm my friends, this shall pass. We can get through this. The soldiers from Hyrule castle will surely do something about this."

"But how will they get word of our problem?" I heard a young woman ask.

"Link and I will go. We're the strongest. And with my knowledge and her bravery we'll surely make it."

I turned to Leoni in disbelief. How could he volunteer us so suddenly?

But the look of fear on my fellow villagers' and friends' faces convinces me. I have to go with Leoni and inform the soldiers in Hyrule.

I've never left my village, or fought anything besides large spiders.

_Be courageous Link, _I tell myself.


	2. Getting Ready, Goodbyes, and Training

"In order to reach the castle, we need to travel through the woods, which hopefully we'll find a shortcut. The only one who's been in those woods in the last 100 years is the mayor. I'll talk to him before we head out. After the woods, well I'm not sure what there is. All I know is the castle is north of the woods. You sure you're up to this Link?"

I nod at Leoni. He and I are the only two who know how to fight, and are capable of doing so. We have to do this. This village is all I have and I won't let these monsters take it away. With the help of Hyrule's soldiers we can hopefully eradicate these things and build a better fence.

"Alright, you get Epona ready and gather as many supplies as you can. Oh, and be sure to say your goodbyes to everyone. We may not be back for a while."

I put my hand on his shoulder and turn to head into the stables, but before I can take a step he pulls me into a hug.

"You have to promise me you know what you're getting yourself into."

I crane my neck to look up at him. I'm not sure what he means.

He notices the confusion on my face and says, "You've heard stories about the woods. How you can't even see the sky because everything is so overgrown due to the storms. And those stories took place 100 years ago. Who knows what it's like now? Also, you'll be alone with me. For a long time. You're my best friend Link, and I've wanted to be more than that for a while."

My eyes grow huge and I feel my face flush. I open my mouth to say something but he lets go and walks away before I can.

Shaking my head, I walk into the stables. It's always so dark because of the constant grey clouds hiding the sun. No one here has ever seen a bright sunrise or sunset, or even one at all.

As I light the lanterns inside the stable, I try to contemplate what Leoni said. We rarely hug, or even touch each other. And then he does that.

I look at Epona after lighting the last lantern. She _huffs. _ I guess she doesn't know what to think either.

After getting Epona ready for the journey, I walk with her to each house…saying goodbye.

The villagers that had hidden by Impa made it back home. Thank the goddesses. The monsters have receded into the shadows. It looks like they're building a fort of some kind. I better be on my guard.

When I reach the general store, Riwah runs over and clings to me.

"You can't go Link!" she cries.

I bend down and wrap my arms around her. Her mother, Yariem, steps over to us.

"Riwah, Link and Leoni are leaving to help you. To help all of us. She must go."

Riwah sniffles and reluctantly lets go, "Take this; it'll keep you and Leoni safe."

She places a small green medallion in my hand, "I found it just outside the entrance to the woods. It looks really really old. Older than Grandmother. I think it's what called you to save me from falling."

I smile at her and give her another hug goodbye, secretly slipping something into her back pocket.

When I leave I tie the medallion around my neck. It feels familiar. I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu.

"That medallion was important thousands of years ago."

Startled, I turn to see Impa standing behind me.

"Do not say a word young one. Yes it is both strange and dangerous for me to step outside. But what I'm going to say is also important."

Nodding in understanding, I turn and give her my full attention.

"Keep that medallion safe. It may prove useful," She laughs, "It also might just be lucky. No, but in all seriousness. Your journey is more important than you may think. These monsters," she points to the now lit fortress, "are a sign of great evil. You will most likely face this evil. Be ready. And be brave."

I clasp the medallion in my hand and smile at Impa.

I will do anything to save her and Riwah.

"Just give her the damn sword! She'll learn Leoni! You can't defend her throughout the entire journey!"

"She's a girl! She can't use a sword! And yes I _can _protect her."

I open the door to the mayor's house and step inside, interrupting the argument.

The mayor steps over to me and hands me a sheathed sword. Leoni looks mad.

"You and Leoni, follow me to the back."

Leoni steps rather close to me as we follow the mayor to the back room.

It's empty. A barren dirt floor. The only things inside are broken swords and shields.

"You two are going to train in here for a while before you leave at nightfall. You'll fight each other," he glares at Leoni, "And don't hold back."

Leoni sighs and steps forward, unsheathing his sword. I didn't notice it until now.

"Let's get this over with," he says.

Unsheathing my sword as I step forward, I wink at him. That confuses him enough to let me have the first swing.

He blocks at the last second and pushes me back. This time I'm more serious.

_Imagine he's a moblin attacking the village._ _How would you go about this?_

I run forward and swing vertically, this time knocking Leoni back. He looks surprised.

Smiling at him, I swing diagonally causing him to lose balance. He regains his footing before I can deliver the final blow.

I see him roll behind and jump, attempting to hit me from the back, but I turn and block him just in time, catching him by surprise.

I jump and scream as I swing down.

His sword breaks in half. And he is on the ground. My eyes grow huge and I gasp, dropping my sword and running over to him.

"Whoa," is all he says. I smile. He's ok.

"Maybe you'll be the one defending me after all."

"Brilliant!" The mayor cries, "Link, there is something hidden inside you that I just witnessed. Who knows? You could be a knight for Hyrule!" He's clapping.

I blush, humbled at his words.

"He's right you know." Leoni says as he stands up.

The mayor looks at the two of us and smiles more.

"You two make a great team. I'm sure you'll be back with help in no time."


	3. Deep and Dark and Dangerous

The forest is deep, dark, and dangerous. The vegetation had overgrown to the point of blocking out all light. You can't see the tops of the trees they are so tall. I guess the vegetation has overgrown over the last century due to the frequent storms around here. Either way, it would be nice if there was even a little sunlight. I can barely see Leoni walking in front of me.

And poor Epona, I have to lead here and walk slowly because the roots of the trees are as thick logs, and the thorns are as big turnips. There's so many. It would kill to ride her and force her through this.

"It's getting darker. I guess the sun's setting. Not that you can even see it." He sighs in frustration as he adds more oil to his lantern. Lucky him, he has one of his own and I don't.

_Crack_

"Did you hear something?"

I nod my head slowly. That was loud, really loud. So it must be near.

"Get your sword ready," Leoni commands me as reaches for his belt, "Who knows what made that noise."

It's getting darker by the second and I feel as if something is watching us as I draw my sword.

_Crack, crack._

"Link, cover me, that thing's getting- GET OFF OF ME!"

I rush toward Leoni, ready to fight whatever has him, but he's being pulled up to the canopy of the forest by, by something. I can't tell what it is but it's huge.

"Link! Help me!"

Leoni's crying out to me and I'm struggling to find a way to save him. He's almost out of my vision and his cries are getting more distant.

In a blind fury I run to wherever my anger takes me, searching for something to help him, but there's nothing but darkness.

And red eyes upon me.

Through the veil of the night I see them, thousands of pair, unblinking, staring at me menacingly.

Epona, where's Epona?

I'm whistling but she's not coming. She must have gotten frightened and run off.

I need to find somewhere safe. Now. Before those things take me too.

And then they attack. Hundreds of them at once.

Spiders. Huge spiders with skulls on their backs.

And they're strong; I'm screaming and struggling as I fight them off, the only light being given off is from their eyes.

Their attacks are strong, knocking me back. I'm swing madly, yet somehow I seem to know what I'm doing.

I learned quickly that the only way to really kill them is to knock them on their back and get their undersides before they get back up.

It feels like hours now, my arms are aching and my dress is sticking to me. I've lost a sandal. But there are only a few more of these monsters left.

I have to save Leoni, I keep telling myself.

I will not leave him to die.

"You're not bad with that sword young miss."

Startled, I spin around as I pull my sword out of the last spider's gut, and aim at it at whoever just spoke.

"There be no sense in killing me."

I refused to lower my guard regardless of what he said.

"Not giving in eh?" he grabbed my sword's blade without so much as a wince and pushed it straight his chest, "I told you, there be no sense in killing me. I'm already dead."

As I gasp I rip the sword away from him. There's no blood, nothing.

"You wanna know what I am? Well, missy, I'm what they call a ghost. A stalfos. A zombie. Whatever sets your sails."

Blink blink.

He laughs at my silent reaction and beckons for me to follow him, and I do, 3 steps behind him with sword in hand, just in case.

"You shouldn't have come into these woods. Those skulltulas will kidnap any living creature and take them to their nest. Your friend will be dead by morning."

Biting my lip in frustration, I stop and look the old man straight in the eyes, willing for him to give me some good news.

"Now now, don't look at me like that. There's still a chance of saving him. I look in your eyes and see a kind of courage I haven't seen for years. If anyone can destroy that nest, it's probably you. But you're not going to survive dressed that like, and with nothing but a sword on you."

He steps toward me and hands me a satchel, "Your friend dropped these, It's his lantern and a bottle of oil. They should prove useful. That bottle can hold other things too, like water or a potion if you can find any."

He smiles at me as I tie the satchel around my waist.

"Now, Here's a bit of advice. In the eastern part of these woods there are two broken stone statues standing side by side. Find them and you should find something else that will help you. Once that's done, go north and find the skulltula's nest."

I nod and smile at him in thanks.

"Good. Now go forth. You only have till morning."

And so I turn and head east to find whatever else it is that I need.

"And smile more often, It lights up those brave blue eyes!"


End file.
